Raconte-moi une histoire
by Blue apples
Summary: Voici comment Tony raconte son histoire avec le mandarin à Bruce lors de sa séance avec lui. Venez redécouvrir le film tout entier de son point de vue.
1. Souvenir souvenir

**Résumé: Voici comment Tony raconte son histoire avec le mandarin à Bruce lors de sa séance avec lui. Venez redécouvrir le film tout entier de son point de vue**

**C'est ma toute première histoire où je change du tout au tout mon style d'écriture. Je n'ai jamais écrit à la première personne, on va dire que c'est un essai, soyez indulgents (pitié) je m'attaque sûrement à gros, mais je voulais essayer, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, j'en serai ravie. Bon ou mauvais.**

**J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira et que j'aurai réussi à vous faire replonger dans le film :-)**

**(les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Un homme célèbre a dit un jour: nous créons nos propres démons... qui a dit ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Peu importe, je le dis parce qu'il l'a dit voilà tout. Et comme il était célèbre, ça fait deux types connus qui disent la même chose. J'ai pas... je recommence. On reprend tout depuis le début.

Tout a commencé à Bern en Suisse, en 1999, lors d'une soirée pour présenter les toutes nouvelles technologies mises au point par les plus grands génies on va dire, en plus c'était la nouvelle année. J'y avais été invité, mais pas pour présenter mes nouvelles armes crées pour l'armée non, il ne s'agissait pas de ça, mais uniquement pour assister à l'inauguration de ces inventions révolutionnaires. Happy était venu avec moi, comme à son habitude, il ne me laisse jamais. Il était toujours derrière moi à me surveiller et à me protéger s'il y arrivait quoique ce soit, il me suivait partout, enfin... ça dépend où. Tu vois ce que je veut dire.

Il avait même une boucle d'oreille et les cheveux longs à cette époque et ça lui allait bien quoique... non, je le préfère maintenant. Contrairement à lui, moi je n'ai pas changé d'un pouce, je suis toujours aussi beau gosse, même ma barbe est toujours la même, c'est pour dire. Ah, et Happy aussi avait une barbe, ça lui faisait un style, il aurait presque pu être comme moi. Enfin bon... c'est dans cette soirée que j'ai fait la connaissance d'une magnifique jeune femme: Maya Hansen. Belle, séduisante, elle avait tout pour elle et était parfaitement mon type, bien que... je n'ai pas vraiment de type je crois. Elle était botaniste et elle avait énormément de potentiel, elle travaillait sur un projet sur la génétique qu'elle avait baptisé extremis. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu à sa rencontre, c'est elle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer, je devais être trop occupé à... je ne sais plus.

Dès qu'elle est venue vers moi, j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait coller entre nous, tu te doutes bien. Pourquoi je te dis ça d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas, enfin si, c'est pour te dire vraiment toute l'histoire. Elle m'a alors fait part de ses recherches et nous avons fini toute la soirée ensemble, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Nous avons discuté, nous sommes aller au bar boire des verres, on rigolait, c'était la fête, et tu sais bien ce qu'on fait pendant une fête.

Apparemment, j'avais fait un discours, un parmi tant d'autres, comme dans toutes les soirées. Un mec m'a dit qu'il avait été super, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus de l'avoir fait. Je me baladais avec un chapeau à paillettes sur la tête et Maya avec une sorte de couronne. En y repensant, je ne sais plus vraiment si je l'avais quand j'ai fait mon discours, non je pense pas, même s'il y a toutes les chances que ça soit le cas. En fait... si, il me semble que je l'avais et ça ne m'étonne pas de moi. Remarque, beaucoup de personnes dans la salle portaient au moins une chose avec des paillettes, dont moi le premier, donc oui, je devais l'avoir. Tu aurais dû me voir avec, j'étais super beau et je n'ai même pas pris de photo... c'est bien dommage. Oui oui excuse-moi je passe sur ces détails, je t'embête ? D'accord je continue.

Je me souviens qu'à un moment Maya a soufflé dans un sifflet, tu sais les sifflets de carnaval et... oui tu sais. Elle m'a adressé un ravissant sourire, un sourire franc et honnête que je lui ait rendu. Nous étions un peu pompettes, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était réellement sincère, c'est pour ça qu'il est resté dans ma mémoire, comme tous ses autres sourires.

Ensuite nous avons décidé de monter dans sa chambre, enfin... j'ai décidé. Oui c'est ça, c'est moi, je voulais absolument voir ses recherches, mais un scientifique asiatique du nom de Yinsen m'a vu et nous a interrompus dans notre lancée, il m'a présenté leur hôte, le docteur... je ne sais plus son nom, ça ne m'a pas du tout marqué, mais je me souviens très bien que je ne leur ai consacré aucun de mon temps, j'étais trop pressé d'être avec Maya. Et pourtant... c'est cet homme qui était prisonnier avec moi en Afghanistan. Yinsen.

Lui s'est souvenu de moi quand il m'a vu, bien évidemment. Je suis le grand Tony Stark, tout le monde me connait, mais moi non, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. J'ai honte... il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici. Je ne me serai jamais rappelé de lui s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire. J'espère que vous reposez en paix...

Puis un autre homme nous a abordés. Il s'appelait Aldrich Killian et il était très bizarre, un peu fou sur les bords et son apparence pas très soignée, mais il avait une très grande intelligence. Lui aussi voulait me montrer ses recherches, ou du moins avait une proposition à me faire, il voulait que je travaille avec lui pour développer son entreprise, Advanced Idea Mechanics. Tu peux te demander comment je me souviens de ce nom, je m'en souviens parce qu'il avait écrit l'abréviation sur son t-shirt AIM, et que je lui ai fait remarquer quand il me l'a dit. J'étais très sollicité et malgré ça, j'avais une énorme envie de travailler avec lui, son projet était très intéressant. Je lui ai dit que je le retrouverais sur le toit pour en discuter, mais qu'avant je voulais aller me décontracter un petit peu. Et je ne suis jamais venu... je ne suis jamais venu sur le toit, je l'ai totalement oublié. J'étais absorbé par Maya qui me montrait son génie, ses recherches, elle était sur le point de savoir comment prévenir des maladies, ou bien régénérer les membres et plus encore, c'était extraordinaire. Pour le moment elle travaillait sur ses plantes, comme son ficus avant de se lancer sur un organisme vivant. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi brillante. La nouvelle année commença et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. Le lendemain, je suis parti, je l'ai laissé seule comme toute les autres femmes avec qui je dormais. Tu sais comment je suis, un playboy... et j'ai continué ma vie, continué à faire la fête, continué à être moi, mais c'est à partir de ce jour-là que tout a basculé...

En fait pourquoi je te raconte ça. Parce que je venais de créer des démons, sans même le savoir. Ouai, c'était le bon temps, mais j'ai évolué, après une brève soirée dans une caverne Afghane, j'ai fait mes adieux à la fiesta. J'ai oublié cette soirée en Suisse. Me voilà un autre homme. Je ne suis plus le même, je suis, enfin... tu sais qui je suis.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà, alors verdict ? P'tite review ? Pour que je sache si c'était bien ou non :-)**

**Vous allez peut-être penser que j'ai mis un peu trop de détail, mais je voulais quand même raconter l'intégralité de son souvenir. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Bruce s'est endormi mdr.  
**


	2. Raconte-moi l'histoire

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Peps et PepperonyLove : Vu que je n'ai pas pu vous répondre par MP, je vous dis aussi un grand merci et j'espère que ce chapitre va également vous plaire :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

On peut démarrer l'histoire maintenant. Oui, parce que ce que je t'ai raconté avant, c'était qu'une mise en bouche, voilà le plat.

Pepper est tout pour moi, qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer... et mes armures aussi. Oui oui, je les aime aussi, même si ce ne sont que des machines, elles sont... elles faisaient partie de moi et étaient mon passe-temps. J'avais donc décidé d'en fabriquer une toute nouvelle, ma toute dernière armure d'ailleurs... le Mark 42, unique en son genre. J'en ai fabriqué plein d'autres entre temps. Oui... depuis New York, depuis mon petit séjour au pays des astronautes, je ne dormais plus, je n'arrivais plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit, malgré la présence de Pepper à côté de moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. A croire que cette expérience m'a traumatisé, mais en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça restera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire... durant mes insomnies, je me suis donc mis à fabriquer des armures, dont le Mark 42. En fait, pour faire simple, j'en ai 42. Tu imagines le nombre d'insomnies que j'ai eu, je peux même pas les compter tant il y en a eu. Parce que les armures, je ne les fais pas en un claquement de doigt, même si ça serait super, mais ça, ça se saurait. Bon... tu enlèves celles que j'avais déjà, donc j'en ai dû faire mmh... 35 et pis j'avais quand même commencé à en faire pas mal avant que Morphée me laisse tomber. Ouai... même moi je n'en reviens pas, et elles sont toutes différentes, elles ont chacune leur petite touche de personnalité.

Pour la fabrication du Mark 42, j'ai... je me suis implanté des micros émetteurs, cette armure était préhensile, à propulsion autonome et c'était la classe. Je me suis jamais autant surpassé, je ne sais même plus d'où cette idée m'est venue... avec les capteurs que je lui ai mis, elle avait la faculté de venir s'intégrer sur moi, sans que je lui demande. Enfin si, mais quand j'en avais besoin, j'ai vraiment fait du super boulot sur elle ou sur lui, comme tu préfères. Bon... j'avoue que mon premier test fut à moitié réussi, je la contrôlais, mais il y avait encore quelque petits réglages à faire. Je me suis même fait mal quand je l'ai testé... mais ça, tu t'en fous, Jarvis m'a dit que je n'avais pas dormi depuis trois jours, Monsieur est toujours là pour me rappeler n'importe quel détail. Faut dire que j'avais hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner. Une fois que je suis lancé, je suis lancé, surtout sur un projet comme ça.

Cela dit dit, 72h ça commence à faire long entre deux siestes, je ne pensais pas que ça allait empirer. Et il a fallut que j'allume la télé. C'est là qu'il est apparu. Dès qu'il faisait son apparition, il prenait le contrôle de chaque télé et avait un symbole qui le représentait... il avait vraiment la tronche d'un terroriste, style Ben Landen, et Monsieur s'estimait être un professeur, tu parles... il a même fait une annonce comme quoi il disait qu'il avait lui-même attaqué une base aérienne au Koweït. Et pour rajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, il allait s'attaquer aux États-Unis et proférait des menaces au président. Pourquoi tout le monde veut s'attaquer aux États-Unis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? En plus, il avait un vieux surnom. Le Mandarin... je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il a été chercher ça, mais c'était carrément nul et pourtant, on ne parlait que de lui. Comme quoi, pas la peine d'avoir un beau surnom pour qu'on parle de nous... regardes-toi...

Pour la riposte du gouvernement, Rody a été "élu" pour mener à bien cette mission pour le retrouver et pour protéger notre pays. Eh ouai, mon cher Rody était une nouvelle recrue, tu sais, mon meilleur pote. Il avait même été baptisé Iron Patriot. D'ailleurs, les couleurs de son armure m'ont fait penser à tu sais qui ? A Captain, oui oui, Captain Rogers avec sa combinaison moulante, les mêmes couleurs. Bon... c'est un peu normal, c'est les couleurs de notre drapeau. Au début c'était War machine, mais c'était complètement à chier, donc ils ont changé, Rody m'a dit que ça envoyait un meilleur message. Moi je dis juste que c'est des copieurs, ils me recopie c'est tout. Et ils ont aussi recopié Captain ! Mince... ils nous en recopiés tous les deux... ça veut dire que lui et moi, on est les meilleurs ? Non. C'est moi le meilleur.

Quand cette annonce est passé à la télé, on déjeunait tous les deux dans un bar, on se fait souvent ça, ça nous permet de décompresser on va dire, enfin... surtout lui, il a un planning chargé, et c'est notre petit moment je dirais. Je lui ai demandé où est-ce qu'ils en étaient avec le Mandarin. Vu qu'il faisait maintenant partit de l'équipe, il était au courant de tout, même si c'était secret défense, il fallait bien qu'il m'en parle. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu 9 attentas à la bombe. 9, c'est énorme. Et ils n'ont rien trouvé, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune bombe, rien, niette, que dalle, le Mandarin était un expert, jusqu'à ce que je sache le fin mot de l'histoire. Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait une nouvelle armure et que je pouvais les aider, mais non... il ne voulait pas de mon aide, on a failli se prendre la tête sur ça, parce que Monsieur s'inquiétait aussi pour ma santé hum... c'est là que deux mômes sont venus à notre table, la grande sœur et son p'tit frère je crois. La gamine m'a demandé de signer son dessin, aaaah... les gosses, mais... j'ai eu une perte de contrôle de moi-même à ce moment-là, le p'tit m'a... posé cette question... je... je ne te la dirai pas, mais c'était par rapport avec... New York, enfin... laisse tomber. Sur le coup, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu, je suis sorti en vitesse, j'ai tout laissé en plan pour rejoindre mon armure que j'avais laissée dehors, tu te doutes bien que j'allais pas la prendre avec moi, même si je pourrais. J'ai demandé à Jarvis pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai cru que j'avais été empoisonné, ou quelque chose dans le genre, ce qui aurait très bien pu. Mais non, rien de ça. Il m'a dit que j'avais eu une violente crise d'angoisse, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. C'est la première fois que ça arrivait. Moi, une crise d'angoisse, c'est... c'était le pompon. Et je suis parti comme un voleur pour retourner à la maison, j'ai laissé Rody tout seul, il a dû payer la note. J'avais pris qu'une boisson, donc ça va, ça faisait pas très cher, et il peut bien m'en payer une.

Mais parlons un peu d'Happy maintenant. Il est devenu chef de la sécurité de l'entreprise, et il faisait du très bon boulot, il avait bien la tête pour être chef. Au moins, il veillait sur Pepper, il était beaucoup vers elle. Et moi ça me laissait le temps d'être tout seul, à mes petites occupations, mon p'tit bricolage et je n'avais pas peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il veillait sur elle, comme il avait veillé sur moi. A un moment je l'ai appelé, il a mis dix ans pour répondre, j'exagère peut-être... oui, je prends toujours des infos sur eux, des nouvelles, ça me permet de garder un œil sur l'entreprise et Happy et mon deuxième. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'un certain Aldrich Killian était avec elle. Oui, Aldrich Killian... ce... ce... tss... il avait fait sa réapparition. Quand il l'a vu, il a fait des recherches et il s'est souvenu de lui. C'était ce type qui m'avait abordé avec Maya lors de la conférence scientifique. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que... il lui montrait sa grosse cervelle, il m'a bien fait rire sur le coup, bien que je n'aie pas rigolé, mais dans mon for intérieur, je rigolais. Il voulait me montrer ce qu'ils faisaient avec la webcam, mais lui et la technologie ça fait deux, donc j'ai rien pu voir. Sacré Happy... il faut vraiment que je lui donne des cours. Il a un don pour cerner les bonnes et mauvaises personnes, et il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en lui, j'ai donc aussi mené ma petite enquête le temps que Pepper rentre et j'ai trouvé deux trois infos.

En attendant tout ça, j'ai reçu un énorme lapin que j'avais commandé pour elle, un sur-mesure, c'était son cadeau de noël, il était immense ! Gigantesque ! Super beau, alala... il était pas mal, je l'aurais bien gardé et il a quand même pu passer par la porte. Ben oui, on n'allait pas le laisser dehors le pauvre, fallait bien qu'il rentre, sinon il aurait attrapé froid. J'ai donc attendu Pepper et elle était très contente de mon petit lapin ou plutôt du gros lapin. Bon... je lui ai aussi fait une autre surprise qu'elle n'a pas vraiment aimée... tu sais mon armure, le Mark 42, ben je peux la contrôler aussi à distance, sans que je sois dedans, comme ses sœurs, je sais plus si je te l'ai dit. Ouai, on peut dire que c'était un autre garde du corps, il a remplacé en quelque sorte Happy. En fait... quand elle est arrivée, c'est lui qui l'attendait et j'ai fait comme si c'était moi, je me suis aussi inventé un casque que je peux porter pour parler et voir également à travers l'armure on va dire, comme un peu les opérateurs téléphoniques, mais en plus beau... mais j'ai été démasqué. Je reconnais bien ma Pepper... elle est vraiment très forte. Elle est descendu au garage et elle m'a trouvé en train de faire des tractions... faut bien que j'entretienne mon corps. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me faire la tête aussi quand je lui ai parlé de Killian, mais ça va, je me suis excusé d'avoir fait des recherches sur lui et c'est passé comme une lettre à laposte. Y a pas eu de p'tite engueulade et c'est tant mieux. J'aime pas quand on se dispute, même si c'est une toute petite.

Au cours de la nuit, j'ai... je me suis mis à rêver une nouvelle fois de New York, de toutes ces créatures que nous avons affrontées. C'est la faute du p'tit ça... ouai c'est ça faute. Nan, j'rigole. Ce rêve a failli faire du mal à Pepper. Mon nouveau garde du corps, comme je l'appelle, est venu pour me protéger je pense, quand il a vu ou senti mes... mon angoisse. Oui, parce que lui et moi, on est maintenant lié avec les micros capteurs que je me suis implanté. Heureusement, je me suis réveillé juste à temps pour le désactiver, il s'en serait surement pris à elle en croyant qu'elle était une ennemi, alors qu'elle essayait juste de me réveiller pour me rassurer. Si ça aurait été le cas... mais ce n'est pas le cas... donc... heureusement. Ces souvenirs me hantaient, mais j'ai quand même réussi à les accepter et ça va mieux, j'en fais encore, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Je ne veux plus qu'ils me gâchent ma vie.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour ce 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :-) et que je m'en sors pas trop mal dans la peau de Tony mdr.**

**Je le ferai toujours un peu parler à Bruce, même si il s'est déjà endormi. Pis Tony a les yeux fermés, il voit rien, donc c'est bon :-p  
**

**Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	3. Destruction massive

**Pep's: Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et Sarah d'Emeraude aussi, j'espère que vous allez aussi aimer ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à tout le monde :-)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

En tout cas... malgré mes cauchemars, qui sont seulement des détails, j'allais mieux qu'Happy. Oui... Happy... Happy a été victime d'un accident et il est resté un long moment à l'hôpital. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé qu'entre le Mandarin et moi, c'était devenu une affaire personnelle. Ouai... Happy a été l'une de ses victimes et ça, je pouvais pas laisser passer, tout comme Pepper... et pleins d'autres... j'ai fait des choses incroyables, je me suis même étonné moi-même, bon... il y en a qui ne sont pas très jolies, mais j'ai fait au mieux, et j'ai réussi ! Ben oui, parce que sinon je ne serais pas là à te raconter tout ça.

Le Mandarin avait fait une nouvelle annonce à la télé, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai su ce qui s'était passé avec Happy. C'est passé aux infos. Tu penses, dès qu'il y a ce genre de chose, toutes les chaines en parlent, comment j'aurais pu ne pas le voir. Happy se trouvait au théâtre chinois, et il y a eu une explosion, un attentat... je ne sais pas pourquoi il était là-bas... il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne s'y trouve pas. Comme on dit, mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais maintenant tout va bien, et c'est ce qui compte.

Je suis venu régulièrement le voir. Lors de ma première visite, quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, les journalistes, tous ces charognards se sont rués sur moi, ils savent toujours tout. Ils m'ont demandé de faire une petite déclaration, et je l'ai faite. Je me suis adressé au Mandarin et... et je lui ai donné mon adresse. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mieux vaut tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, mais ma colère m'a aveuglée et je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences que ça allait provoquer... je crois que c'est la pire connerie que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. La pire et la plus désastreuse...

Quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital, j'ai fait mes petites recherches pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé au théâtre. Jarvis a été mon... assistant, comme toujours. Il m'a fait une base de données sur le Mandarin et j'ai eu deux trois infos, mais sans plus. Je lui ai demandé de faire une reconstitution virtuelle de l'accident avec le corps d'Happy. L'explosion avait dépassé les 3000 degrés Celsius alors qu'il n'y avait aucun éclat de bombe, rien du tout, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal. Avec la reconstitution, j'ai trouvé des plaques de militaires qui se trouvaient à terre et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun militaire parmi les victimes. J'ai demandé à Jarvis de faire une recherche et d'éliminer les villes que le Mandarin avait déjà attaquées, pour savoir le degré thermogénique d'autres explosions qui n'étaient pas dans son tableau de chasse et j'en ai trouvé une qui était similaire à celle qui s'est produite au théâtre. Un incident ou une bombe avait été utilisé dans le cadre d'un suicide, le type était aussi un militaire, du coup, j'allais me rendre là-bas pour piocher des infos. Ah oui, je t'ai pas dit c'était où, c'était au Tennessee, et bien sûr, j'ai réussi à comprendre et à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais je te dirai ça après.

Ensuite, j'ai eu de la visite. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était, enfin... si, tu vas le savoir, puisque je vais te le dire. En tout cas, Jarvis n'était pas au top de sa forme, ou du moins, il devait être fatigué, ouai c'est la même chose. Monsieur avait oublié de mettre la maison en mode verrouillage, alors que je venais de menacer un terroriste, tu imagines ?! Il fallait la sécurité absolue ! Mais non, il l'avait pas fait... j'ai laissé entrer cette personne, mais bien entendu avant de le faire, j'ai mis directe mon armure, ben oui, mieux vaut prévoir, c'était peut-être le Mandarin, j'allais quand même pas aller ouvrir comme ça. Et là, c'est là que je te dis le nom de la personne. C'était Maya. Elle était revenue, ça m'a fait plaisir en la voyant, même si je ne l'ai pas montré, j'ai fait style de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si j'avais été encore seul, je lui aurais encore fait des avances et on aurait surement passé la nuit ensemble, mais non, je n'ai rien fait, je suis en couple maintenant, et je ne ferai jamais ce coup-là à Pepper, je l'aime trop pour ça. Bon, tu vas me dire qu'il faut jamais dire jamais, mais là je peux quand même dire jamais. Je ne suis plus le type qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge je dirais, et à passer qu'une nuit avec les jolies femmes, mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai profité pleinement de mon célibat, et maintenant je suis plus qu'heureux d'être avec Pepper, je l'aime et si j'avais le cran, je la demanderais en mariage. Mais tu dis rien hein, motus et bouche cousue, tu dis pas que je t'ai dit ça. Et c'est pas encore pour le moment... je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le faire... enfin bon ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Maya est venue et ! Vu que je parle de Pep, Madame, voulait qu'on quitte la maison, et comme tu peux l'imaginer, je ne veux jamais l'écouter, j'en fais qu'à ma tête. Elle avait déjà préparé tous les bagages et en plus ! On s'est remis à s'engueuler devant Maya, alala j'te jure, tout ça à cause du lapin...

Ouai... et pendant qu'on se disputait, un... missile se dirigeait droit sur nous... Maya a réussi à nous prévenir, parce qu'on avait la télé et que la maison était filmée, une vraie télé réalité, mais c'était trop tard, on n'a pas pu l'éviter, on se l'est payé, fouh... c'est dur de te raconter ce passage, ça a été un gros moment de panique, de peur, de tout ce que tu veux. Heureusement, je peux dire merci à mon armure, grâce à elle, j'ai pu protéger Pepper au moment où le missile nous a touchés, j'ai réussi à la faire venir, tu sais, celle à propulsion autonome, le Mark 42, oui, parce que maintenant, je portais plus que celle-là. Au lieu de moi, elle l'a sauvé. C'est elle qui portait l'armure à ma place. Ça lui allait super ! Ma Pepper dans une armure, mais elle n'aime pas. Et puis, c'est plus à moi de me trouver dedans pour protéger les gens, en plus elle ne connait pas tous les gadgets.

Tu sais la meilleure aussi ?! Elle m'a sauvé ! Ouai, elle ferait une superbe héroïne, mais faut laisser ça aux hommes. Oui je sais, je suis un peu macho. Elle s'est ensuite occupée de Maya et elles ont pu sortir, tandis que moi, ben moi j'étais toujours dedans à me faire bombarder, mais je suis là ! Eh ouai. T'es déçu hein, désolé, tu m'auras encore sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Une fois ça, j'ai récupéré l'armure et j'ai combattu ces terroristes qui avaient détruit mon chez-moi. Je les ai éliminé un par un, ils sont tombés comme des mouches. Moi aussi je suis tombé comme une mouche, la mouche a même failli se faire écraser... mais elle a survécu ! Elle a pris son envole juste à temps. Elle est bien ma métaphore non ? Oui je sais, j'ai un don, j'aime bien les métaphores et les comparaisons. Par contre, tous les bébés mouches sont tombés ou plutôt les asticots. Oui, donc je me suis pris un missile qui a failli me tuer et qui a tout démoli. Mes premières armures qui étaient entreposées au garage ont toutes explosé, tout est tombés à l'eau, comme tu peux l'imaginer, ma voiture, tout, même le débile y est passé. En y repensant, ça m'a fait mal au cœur, c'est le débile, mais c'est quand même moi qui l'ai fabriqué. Quand je t'ai parlé de la mouche qui a pris son envole juste à temps, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand je suis tombé, j'ai été entrainé au fin fond de l'océan et l'eau commençait à s'infiltrer dans mon armure. Mmh... il y aurait fallu que je la fasse plus étanche. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais heureusement que Jarvis était là, il a réussi à me dégager. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui... je serai déjà mort je pense. Quoique... non. J'ai toujours réussi à me tirer d'affaire, avec ou sans lui. Ensuite je suis parti au Tennessee comme une fusée en laissant Pepper... Monsieur avait déjà programmé le plan de vol, c'est pour ça. J'ai pas pu donner mon mot que j'étais déjà là-bas. Quand je suis arrivé, mes réserves de carburants étaient à sec. J'ai failli percuter une voiture. Le mec a dû avoir les boules quand il m'a vu. J'suis arrivé comme une météorite sur lui, mais je suis passé à ras et j'ai fini dans le décor, j'ai cru que mes bonds allaient jamais s'arrêter. Pis lui, ben il a continué sa route. Je dis lui, mais si ça se trouve, c'était une fille. Peu importe, la personne a dû avoir peur, si je ne serai pas Iron man, j'aurai eu la frousse. Je me suis alors retrouvé tout seul... Jarvis n'était plus là, il ne marchait plus, enfin... il s'est mis en veille on va dire. Quand y a plus de batterie, y a plus de batterie. J'étais tout seul, livré à moi-même. J'ai donc dû me débrouiller. J'ai trainé l'armure avec des cordes jusqu'à une station. C'est qu'elle pesait lourd. Et là, et là! Tu vas pas le croire, tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Non tu peux pas, j'ai... volé un poncho ! Ouai ! Moi, j'ai volé un poncho. Eh. J'allais quand même pas rester en t-shirt en plein hiver, surtout que c'était le déluge là-bas. Il n'arrêtait pas de neiger et ça callait. Bon ça va, je l'ai emprunté à un indien en bois, il n'allait rien dire. Il pouvait pas de toute manière. Puis j'ai réussi à appeler Pepper d'une cabine téléphonique pour lui donner de mes nouvelles, bien qu'elle ne m'aie pas répondue, elle me croyait mort. Ensuite, j'ai squatté la cabane d'un môme, le temps que je me repose et que je répare l'armure. il s'appelait ... Harley, comme les Harley Davidson. Bien sympa ce p'tit. Il m'a fait rire quand il a débarqué et qu'il ma vu. Il a braqué son p'tit fusil à patate sur moi, comme un flic en me disant « plus un geste, compris ? bougez pas» C'était bien marrant. Il m'a donné le journal et je faisais déjà la une. En gros titre : Stark présumé mort. En plus, il a pété un doigt à mon armure, il a une sacrée force ! Et j'ai passé un deal avec lui, il m'aidait à la reconstruire en me fournissant tous le matériel nécessaire contre un petit gadget, pour qu'il puisse se protéger des p'tits caïds de son école. C'est comme ça qu'il est venu s'incruster dans l'histoire.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Désolé aussi pour l'attente, entre le travail et l'écriture sur mes autres fics, pas facile mdr.  
**


End file.
